Patricio Freire vs. Daniel Straus 1
The fight was in the finals of the fourth season Bellator featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Freire stuffed a single. Straus got a throw. Freire stood to the clinch. Four thirty-five as Freire kneed the leg. Freire kneed the leg. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Straus got a trip, Freire stood right back up. Three thirty. Straus kneed the thigh and again. Three fifteen. Freire kneed the thigh. He worked a single. Straus stuffed it. Three minutes. Straus kneed the body. The crowd was getting restless. Straus got a throw, Freire stood to the clinch. They broke. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Freire blocked a high kick. Straus came in to a standing guillotine. Two minutes. Straus popped out and got a big throw and had the standing back as Freire stood. Straus kneed the leg. Again twice. One thirty-five. They turned to the clinch there. They broke. One fifteen. One minute. Straus landed a big right to the body. Freire landed a big inside kick. Thirty-five. Freire sprawled stuffing a single and turtled Straus up. Fifteen. Straus stood to the clinch kneeing the body and they broke. Freire landed a blocked flying knee and the first round ended. 10-9 Straus. Jimmy scored it 10-9 Pitbull. Joe agreed. The second round began. Freire stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Freire got a massive double with four fifteen. Very impressive. Four minutes. Freire kneed the body twice. Straus was standing. Freire kept working a single. 'You got him in the face,' the ref said as he stepped in. Illegal knee to the face. In the replay, it looked like it hit the gut. They continued. Freire landed an inside kick. Freire smiled there. Freire landed an inside kick. Straus stuffed a single. Three minutes. Straus stuffed a single to the clinch. They talked about Randy Savage passing away. They broke with two thirty-five. Straus stuffed a single. two fifteen as Freire landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Straus stuffed a double. one thirty-five as Straus kneed the body. One fifteen. One minute as Straus kneed the body and the foot actually hit the groin there. Freire continued quickly and they shook hands. Straus landed a straight left. Thirty-five remaining. Freire landed an inside kick. Freire blocked a high kick. Fifteen. Freire got a big single catching a knee to the body. Straus countered with a big throw, had a standing guillotine. The second round ended there. 10-9 Freire. The third round began and they touched gloves. Freire blocked a high kick. Straus jumped straight up for some reason. Another blocked high kick. Four thirty. Freire stuffed a single. Straus was getting a bit desperate or so it seems. Four fifteen. Straus missed an inside kick. Four minutes. Straus ate a counter left and dropped but stood. Three thirty-five. Freire flurried, mainly blocked. Straus landed a right hand and worked a double. Three fifteen. Freire was defending. Three minutes. Freire sprawled out. He turtled Straus up. Two thirty-five as they stood to the clinch and exchanged a knee. Freire landed another. They broke away. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Straus hit a straight left. Freire tapped the chin, and the crowd loved it. One thirty. Freire got a single. Straus stood to the clinch. Freire worked another. One fifteen. Straus stuffed it. One minute. They broke. Straus landed a one-two. Thirty-five as Straus stuffed a single. Freire held his arms out, showboating. Freire landed an inside kick. Fifteen as Freire landed a flying knee. They clinched there. Straus had the standing back. He got a massive suplex but turtled up as Freire hammerfisted in under there. The third round ended. 10-9 Pitbull. 29-28 Pitbull. 29-28, 30-27, 30-27 Freire unanimously haha.